plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Supermózg
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o Super Brainza z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Supermózg jest klasą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville, gdzie ma przypisaną rolę Ataku. Specjalizuje się głównie w walce wręcz. Supermózgi w Garden Warfare 2 potrafią skakać wyżej, kiedy gracz przytrzymuje przycisk odpowiedzialny za skok. W Bitwie o Neighborville nie mają takiej opcji, ale nadal potrafią dostawać się w trudno dostępne miejsca zdolnością superskoku z przytupem. W Garden Warfare 2, podstawowa broń Supermózga pozwala na wykonywanie potrójnych serii uderzeń pięścią, gdzie każde następne zadaje większe obrażenia. W trakcie przybliżania gracz może atakować na dystans ciągłym promieniem, który przegrzewa się po zbyt długim strzelaniu. W Bitwie o Neighborville jego zestaw broni został znacznie zmieniony. Wciąż posiada Bohaterskie pięści, ale usunięto promień. W tej grze, Supermózg przy przybliżaniu aktywuje tarczę, którą można wykorzystać do zbliżenia się do przeciwnika. Potrafi on również naładować swój atak, by zamiast ciosów wystrzelił silny pocisk, jednak ograniczony dystansem. Warianty *Elektromózg *Kosmomózg *Toksyczny Mózg *Imprezowy Mózg *Śniadaniowy Mózg Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Choć stworzono go w laboratorium do udziału w bitwie o Zomburbię, Supermózg przekonany jest, że gra w filmie akcji z lat 80. Gdy nie rzuca grepsami upewnia się, że jego fryzura jest w nienagannym stanie. Opis w grze Jego bohaterskie pięści na krótki dystans i bohaterski promień na daleki dystans sprawiają, że stanowi ogromne zagrożenie dla wrogów! Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Atak Supermózg to awanturnik walczący w zwarciu. Potrafi szybko znaleźć się przy przeciwniku, skacząc albo przebijając się do niego z pomocą ulepszonej tarczy. Broń główna: Bohaterskie pięści Bezpośredni atak pięścią z możliwością wyrzucenia naładowanej pięści poprzez przytrzymanie ataku. Dodatkowe: latająca ultrapięść - Przytrzymaj ataku, by załadować dystansowy atak pięścią. Moc specjalna: Aktywuj osobistą tarczę, przytrzymując celowania. Gdy jest aktywna, poruszasz się szybciej. Wygląd Jest to wyjątkowo silnie zbudowany zombie, noszący strój charakterystyczny dla retro superbohaterów, nie brakuje maski i peleryny. W jego stroju dominuje kolor fioletowy i żółty. Nosi tylko jeden but, co jest charakterystyczne dla wielu zombie. Zdolności Garden Warfare 2 = *Super ultra kula - Super ultra kula to najskuteczniejszy pocisk przeciwroślinny. Strzelaj z ziemi lub z powietrza - wybór należy do ciebie! *Turboobroty - Turboobroty przeobrażają Supermózga w chaotyczny wir, który przyciąga i rani rośliny. *Bohaterski kopniak - Bohaterski kopniak jest jak dwie zdolności w jednej! Możesz przekopać się przez siły wroga na ziemi lub zaatakować z powietrza, by szybko skrócić dystans do celu! *SuperMultiKula - Czy jest coś bardziej efektownego niż strzał ognistą kulą prosto z dłoni? Strzelanie wieloma kulami naraz, naturalnie! *Supersterowana ultrakula - Masz dość tego, że rośliny robią uniki przed kulami? Mamy dobrą wiadomość! Supersterowana ultrakula jest powolna, ale goni za roślinami! |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *Turboobroty - Zawiruj gwałtownie, raniąc pobliskich przeciwników. *Superskok z przytupem - Podskocz wysoko, po czym wyląduj z wybuchową mocą. *Super ultra kula - Wystrzel wybuchową kulę energii. Strategie Garden Warfare 2 Grając jako Supermózg Jest to klasa radząca sobie z bliska dzięki swoim atakom pięściami. Najlepiej używać pięści w przy atakach z zaskoczenia lub w momencie, kiedy to przeciwnik zbliża się do gracza (głównie Pożeracze). Do zbliżania się można wykorzystywać bohaterskie kopniaki, z kolei turboobroty mogą pomóc w ewentualnej ucieczce, ponieważ zmniejszają one obrażenia zadawane graczowi, lub też osłabieniu atakowanego celu. Cechą szczególną jego wariantu jest możliwość przełączenia ataku na promień, który z kolei przydaje się w chwili bezpośrednich konfrontacji z przeciwnikiem, gdy ten znajduje się dostatecznie blisko gracza, jednakże za daleko by trafiać pięściami. Wysoki skok Supermózga nadaje się do wskakiwania na dachy by strącać z nich znajdujące się tam rośliny. Grając przeciwko Supermózgowi Supermózgi mogą być trudne do pokonania ze względu na wysoki poziom zdrowia, jednak są one w miarę powolne i duże, przez co łatwo je trafiać. Należy zwracać uwagę na ewentualne super kule, które mogą być wystrzeliwane w stronę gracza. Gdy gracz widzi zbliżającego się Supermózga, powinien starać się mu uciec lub spróbować go pokonać, by nie był on w stanie zaatakować pięściami. Należy jednak pamiętać, że nie jest on ograniczony tylko do pięści - potrafi on ostrzeliwać gracza swoim promieniem, nie wspominając o super kulach różnego rodzaju. Jego promień nie jest jednak dużym zagrożeniem, jeśli gracz jest dostatecznie daleko. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Klasa ta w Garden Warfare 2 jest czasem określana jako "Superbohater". **To samo dzieje się w wypadku klasy Kapitana Siwobrodego, która jest określana jako "Pirat". **Może to być spowodowane tym, że Supermózg i Kapitan Siwobrody to tylko nazwy podstawowych wariantów, a nie całych klas. *Jest to jedna z dwóch klas posiadających dwa rodzaje broni w Garden Warfare 2, drugą jest Kapitan Siwobrody. *Uważa, że cały świat w którym się znajduje to tylko plan filmowy, a on sam gra w filmie akcji, co wyjaśnia jego odwagę. Zobacz też *Super Brainz en:Super Brainz Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Ataku